When a Fairy Falls, It Must Rise Again
by AwkwardWaifu
Summary: A long oneshot! Nalu and Gajevy. It had been 5 months since Lisanna came back. Everyone was so happy. All except for Lucy. She spent thoes 5 months all slone because she had lost her best friend. When Lucy quits Fairy Tail, Happy follows her and trains with Lucy to become stronger and when they return, Lucy is in for one heck of a suprise!


**Chapter 1: How Far Will I Fall?**

 _Nobody's Perspective:_

"Lucy! Wait please!" Mira chased her friend out of the Masters office. Lucy had tears falling from her eyes.

"Why should I? I'm done with this guild and everyone in it! Ever since Lisanna came back, you all have treated me like I don't even exist! I've made up my mind! I'm quitting Fairy Tail forever and I'm never coming back!" Lucy ran out of the guild. Natsu's eyes looking for her guild mark that was not on her hand.

"Lucy wait!" Happy went after her and Natsu realized he should too. He tried to go after her, but Lisanna grabbed his wrist and smiled.

"Let her go Natsu, it's not your fault." Natsu looked back at the white-haired girl, then back to the doors that his best friend had just run out of. For the first time, Natsu can admit that he was an idiot for ignoring Lucy when Lisanna was around. He was an idiot for pushing Lucy away. He was an idiot for kicking her off of team Natsu. And he hated himself the most for not being able to force himself to go after her. It was the biggest mistake of his life.

 _Lucy's Perspective :_

I hate them all. I never want to see that guild again. Natsu your such an idiot. Why couldn't you see that I loved you. You were too wrapped up in Lisanna being back that you just ignored me! You even kicked me out of our team just so that Lisanna could join. I will never go back to that guild... but now what do I do for money?

"Lucy... can I come with you?" I heard a soft, sniffling voice come from behind me. I turned around, and a sad Happy was there.

"Oh of course little buddy. But why didn't you want to stay with Natsu?" I asked.

"I'm really disappointed in him for being mean to you. I'm mad at the whole guild, so I had my mark removed too! I wanna come with you Lucy!" Happy hugged me and cried into my shoulder.

"There there, Happy. How bout' I summon Plue, and we get going? Okay?" I asked. Happy sniffled and nodded.

"Open gate of the little dog! Nicola!" I summoned Plue in hopes that would cheer me up.

"Hey little buddy." He was wobbly like always, but he was sad. Making soft noises, he hugged me.

"I know... I'm sad to Plue. But we can make it through this. Why don't we join another guild?" Plue made some angry sounds.

"That's a great idea Plue. Let's join Raven Tail!" Lucy, with a new smile on her face, skipped home happier then ever with Plue and Happy on her trail.

"Hey things are looking better already!" Happy said, cheering up.

"But, is Raven Tail really the best idea?" He asked, his expression saddening slightly. I sighed, questioning it myself.

"I think we should! Besides, no better way to get back at FairyTail then to join one of their enemy guilds, right?" I asked him as I got the keys to my apartment.

"Aye!" Happy yelled and pumped his fist into the air. We got in and I looked around.

"Well, we've got quite a bit of packing to do. Let's start!" Plue nodded and we all got to work, getting boxes and putting things in them.

 _Gray's Perspective_

 _'No this is not good.'_ I thought to myself. If Lucy joins Raven Tail, she will be joining Fairy Tail's enemy guild! I must tell the master and everyone in Fairy Tail!

"Everyone! Lucy's joining Raven Tail" I burst through the doors and yelled. Mira dropped a cup she was cleaning and it shattered.

"Gray what are you saying?" Mira said, shaken by the sudden news.

"I was following Lucy to make sure she made it home safe and didn't hurt herself, and I heard her talking to Plue and Happy, saying something about joining a new guild. They decided to join Raven Tail!" Natsu stormed out of the guild. When he made it to the doors, Lisanna grabbed his wrist but he smacked her hand away.

"N-Natsu why did you hit me?" Lisanna started to fake cry. I think Ezra, Levy, Natsu, Wendy, Juvia, Mira, and I were the only ones she wasn't fooling with her fake act.

"Oh shut up! Juvia may not know Lisanna-San, but just because Lisanna-San was gone, doesn't mean you get to treat Juvia's friend like that! Lisanna-San doesn't get to treat MY friend like that!" Juvia ran out of the guild hall, trying to find Lucy.

"Yeah! I may not know you either but I love Lucy like a big sister! You can't treat her like that and expect us not to care! While the rest of the guild may love you and adore you, your not fooling me!" Wendy shouted at her unexpectedly. Then, she yelled for Juvia to wait for her so she could catch up.

"Lisanna I think you need to think about what you have done. You have made one of our most treasured members, and one of my best friends, turn her back on the guild! I get that you came back from Edolas, but you can't force everyone to follow you just because you wanted Natsu. You have to know when to stop. Natsu loves Lucy, but he was to oblivious to realize it." I yelled at her and almost the entire guild yelled back at me. Me, Mira, Erza, and Levy all fought with the guild, and we were clearly winning. Lisanna just stood there pretending to cry while guys fawned over her and tried to win her. Just then, the doors burst open revealing a sobbing Wendy and a teary Juvia.

"We've come to a decision. We are leaving the guild to go with Lucy." They said and someone spoke up from the crowd.

"I'm coming with you!" It was Levy. You can always count on her to side with her best friend.

"If the shrimps goin', then I'm goin' with her." Gajeel stepped up in the line.

Nobody's Perspective:

Levy felt a hot blush creep onto her face. She know she could always count on her boyfriend, but she didn't want him to leave the guild. He was always so happy here.

 _'Gajeel was always so happy here! He can't leave because of me!'_ Levy thought bitterly while she hid her blush.

' _Shrimp, the only reason I stayed and was so happy, was cause' you were here. Remember what I told you when we started dating? I will follow you to the end of the earth if I have to.'_ Levy thought she must be dreaming.

' _You ain't dreamin' babe.'_ Levy gasped. Half from shock that she could hear Gajeel, and half because he called her 'babe'. Levy blushed brighter and looked at Gajeel.

"H-how... w-why? What?" Levy choked out. Gajeel smirked at her. They were so lost in each others thoughts that they still didn't notice the fight going on around them.

 _Levy's Perspective_

"Follow me, babe." Gajeel lead me outside with no one noticing. I didn't notice when we got outside because my thoughts were occupied by one phrase only.

' _He called me babe... he called me babe... oh gosh he called me babe!!!"_ I felt a hot blush on my face as he smiled down at me.

"Sure did, _babe._ " Okay now I know he's using this to make me blush.

"S-stop! Why are you calling me that?" I whined, knowing that I enjoyed it regardless.

"Your just too damn cute when your all flustered like that." He said and chuckled. I leaned against the wall and tried to get rid of my blush.

"W-wait, but how we're you in my head?!" I asked confused. Gajeel gasped, and faked being surprised.

"Oh my god! Something Levy McGarden doesn't know the answer to?! So shocking!" His little act made me giggle.

"Come On tell me!" I said, still giggling. He pondered for a few seconds. He smirked at me before putting his hands next to my head on the wall, making me unable to move. I blushed even brighter if it was possible, now noticing how close our faces were. Sure we've kissed plenty of times, b-but I'm still not used to it! He's just... so... I don't even know a word to describe him. Amazing is too much of an understatement!

"Hmm I'll only tell you... if I get a kiss first." He leaned in, and closed the gap between us. I kissed back immediately, but then he removed his hands from the wall and grabbed mine, pinning me up to the wall. I locked our fingers together and pulled back, breaking our kiss.

"Now will you tell me?" He sighed and pulled me in to a much needed hug. His arms around my shoulders, and he kissed the top of my head.

 _'As scary as people made him out to be, I thought he was terrifying... but now I know he's just like a big teddy bear on the inside..."_ I giggled to myself.

"Hey that's only when I'm with you! I can be scary!" He glared at me, but I knew it had no meaning behind it.

"So now will you tell me? Please? I don't know where my dragon slayer book went! And I was just about to discover things about mating season!" Right after I said it, I had realized what I said, and instantly regretted it. I blushed harder.

"You know, you don't need that silly book cause you can always talk to me about these things when you want to ask something. I don't have anything to hide. Like for instance, the reason I can hear your thoughts is because I am a dragon slayer, and you are my mate. All dragon slayers have a mate, but they can only hear their thoughts when their mates have fallen in love with them. And, I've been able to hear your thoughts for..." Gajeel got closer and whispered in my ear, " _quite a while, beautiful"_ He kissed my ear and it made me squeak softly.

"I-I don't know w-what y-your talking a-about!" I yelled, wanting to leave the topic. Gajeel's warm hands moved down my sides to my stomach, and he started to move his fingers. I erupted with laughter.

"Ahhahahaha!!! P-please Stop!!! Ahahahaha Ga-Gajeel!!! Ahaahhhahaa okay okay! I-I give up! Ahahahaha!" He finally stopped ticking me.

"Fine I admit... I fell in hopelessly love with you a long time ago! Is that what you wanted? Now let's move on to another topic please!" I said as I looked into his eyes. He didn't say anything for awhile... he just stared at me with adoring eyes, like I would a puppy.

"W-what are you staring at?" I asked him and poked his _very_ muscular arm.

"Ah, it's nothing. I was just admiring how much I love my beautiful girlfriend." He smiled at me. My deep blush returned.

"W-wah! Don't say things like that-" He cut me off with a chaste kiss on the lips. The doors burst open. Startled, I jumped and hid my body in Gajeels protective arms. A very angry Wendy and Juvia walked out, but they smiled when they saw us.

"I thought I saw you two come out here! What are you doing?" I blushed brighter then Ezra's hair and attempted to get out of Gajeels grip, but he just held on tighter,

"W-what are you talking about?! We weren't kissing or anything like that! Why would you assume that?!" I yelled immediately, but regretted it after wards. Juvia has a smirk on her lips.

"Sure, what ever you say Lev." Wendy added. I the noticed something off about the girls.

"W-where did your guys' guild marks go? If your leaving to find Lu, I'm coming with you!" I struggled to free myself from Gajeel once again but I had no luck.

"Let me goooooo~" I whined to him and tried to kick forward but he just shook his head and leaned forward.

 _'Not until you say that you love me back. If you don't... I'll kiss you in front of the girls!'_ He threatend in my head.

 _'You wouldn't dare!"_ I fake gasped, and looked away from a confused Wendy and Juvia.

"Watch me." He whispered in my ear before turning my head and pecking my lips. Wendy squealed with excitement while Juvia blushed and grabbed Wendy's hand, squeezing tightly in happiness. My legs felt like jelly, and I almost fell over if it weren't for Gajeel picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, his hand on my butt to keep me from moving. We walked back into the guild hall and I reached out for Juvia and Wendy.

"Help meeeeeee!" I cried before the doors shut. We walked upstairs to the masters office, and he set me down before we went in.

"I'm guessing you two came to remove your marks as well. I can't stop you, but I can ask, please come back to us, and bring Lucy with you."

10 minutes later:

Leaving the masters office after a teary goodbye- Gajeel didn't cry, I did and so did master- we walked to the bar of the very loud and angry guild. Most people still fighting. Mira was sadly cleaning a glass.

"Hey Mira." Gajeels voice made her jump and she turned around.

"Oh hello you two. I notice your guild marks are gone too." She looked as if she was ready to cry.

"Well I just wanted to give you a goodbye present." I was surprised. Oh gosh did I make the Gajeel _soft_?! Since when did he give presents? Gajeel turned to me and kissed me on the lips. The next thing I knew, Mira squealed loudly while pulling me away from him. Ahh, should've known he would be planning this.

"Ahhhh! You guys are finally together! I love it!" She hugged me tightly before pulling Gajeel down to her level.

"You hurt her, and you won't live to see the next day." I gently pulled them apart, not wanting Mira to kill my boyfriend, and we walked out of the guild hand in hand, leaving a fainting Mira to Laxus to take care of.

"Well this is good bye to FairyTail..." I said sadly. Gajeel stopped.

"Hey look on the bright side, one: Now I can do this-" Gajeel kissed me briefly, " in public, two: we can start a new life, a new chapter, and three: maybe you can have more time for your reading. I would prefer you spend it with me, but I know you love reading." He said and leaned into me. I leaned forward too, but I kissed his cheek quickly. He growled lowly and glared at me.

"That's for kissing me in front of Wendy and Juvia." I started to walk towards the girls dormatory, when Gajeel stopped me.

"Ugh come on you big teddy bear, I have to go home. It's getting late and I have to shower." I said and tried to pull his hand forward with me.

"First, Stop calling me a teddy bear, I am scary."Gajeel pulled me into an alleyway and pushed me to the wall.

"Second, you never said you love me earlier. Unless it was on purpose and you just wanted me to kiss you." I smirked back at him.

"What if I did. What are _you_ going to do about it." I said smugly and leaned forward, but before so could say anything else, Gajeel put his lips on mine. His tounge poked my lip and so let him in. We pulled apart after a few minutes, and I smiled at him.

"Fine. I love you too. Happy now?" I said and he let me go.

"Very." Was all he said before two people stood in front of the exit.

"Levy? What are you doing walking around so late at night? Shouldn't you be back at the guild and wait for us to walk you home?" I heard the familiar voice of Jet. I turned to him and waved.

"Oh guys, your back from your mission! And no, I quit Fairy Tail because they're all jerks. They ignored my best friend and let her leave the guild because Lisanna came back." They looked surprised before Droy continued.

"You quit?! A-and what are you doing here with that dragon slayer! He could hurt you!" I gasped.

"Gajeel would never hurt me!" I yelled at them, but then realized they were on a mission when we started dating.

"How do you know, Levy! He destroyed our guild and he has hurt you before-" Gajeel cut his rant off.

"And I regret every second of it! I would never hurt my Levy again because I love her!" Gajeel shot back at them.

"Levy, he's too dangerous! Your coming with us! Let's go we will walk you home so you don't get hurt" Jet And Droy both grabbed my wrists and yanked me away from Gajeel, but they pulled too hard, and so ended up falling on the ground, cutting my leg.

"O-ouch..." I got up, and it started to rain really hard.

"Gajeel, just stay away from our Levy! She won't be yours!" Gajeel walked quickly over to me and picked me up bridal style. I started to cry into his shirt.

"Too late, she already mine. Just leave her alone." He said lowly and walked towards my apartment.

 _With Lucy and Happy_

"Hey Happy, what's that guild?" Lucy asked, pointing to a small guild named _Crimson Red_. Happy smiled from ear to ear.

"That's Crimson Red! They are the ultimate enemy of Fairy Tail. They're so evenly matched, that the war between them has lasted since the first Master!" Happy cheered. Lucy's smile widened and she picked up Plue.

"Alright, I just came up with a plan! How about, we go train and get stronger instead of joining a guild! How 'bout it lil' buddy?" Lucy asked and Happy did his signature fist pump.

"Aye Sir!" Happy and Lucy ran off in hopes of finding a place to train. They stumbled apon a large waterfall in the middle of the forest. It was completly hidden from anyone outside, so they thought it was a wonderful place to set up.

"And Happy, your completely sure you want to go through this with me?" Lucy asked. Happy nodded and put his paw in the air.

"Lucy, I made my decision when I quit the Guild with you! I ain't going to turn my back on you!" And with that, they set to work.

 _Big time skip!!!_

It was 9 months later, and the middle of the night.. Soon after Happy and Lucy arrived, Lucy met a dragon. Not just any dragon, a celestial dragon. Now, Lucy has almost mastered the Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic. Her name was Celestia, and she was the first Celestial Spirit Realm Keeper(just go with it), but she gave that title now to the Spirit King. Lucy had now learn flying magic, but it wasn't very useful unless she had to have a very quick get-away. Happy also learned how to fly faster, and he built up his stamina a lot. He was also a lot stronger physically, and could carry the weight of 4 average adults at a time.

It was the middle of the night, and Lucy awoke to a very loud and obnoxious voice. She slipped on her cloak, it was red on the inside and black on the outside, and peaked outside the cave. While she knew she couldn't be recognized by the group from dying her hair pink, she didn't want to be seen. Happy was at her side in an instant, hiding in her cloak as well to not be seen.

"Lucy... is that- Is that Natsu, Gray, Erza, And Lisanna?" Happy spat, anger lacing his voice. Lucy nodded.

"Hey guys why don't we use that cave for the night?" Lucy heard the white haired girl suggest. She gasped and ran to her sleeping dragon.

"Celestia, there are intruders from the Fairy Tail Guild, what shall we do?" Lucy said quietly so she wasn't heard by Natsu.

"Lead them away from here. Happy must stay nodded with you for his apperarence has not faltered in the past 9 months and will be easily recognized." Lucy and Happy nodded.

"Yes ma'am." They said and bolted out of the cave to create a diversion. Happy flew into the trees and started to throw things to lead the group away from the cave. He flew back and hid in Lucy's cloak.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Natsu asked. Lisanna gasped and pointed to the trees where someone was running and jumping from tree to tree.

"Look up there!" Lisanna yelled and everyone gasped.

"Who goes there!" The figure stopped and looked at the person. It was Erza who spoke up.

"Who are you and what do you want with-" Lucy shot glowing orbs at them, and they exploded on impact.

"Guys, I think they don't want us going in that cave!" Lisanna warned but no one listened. She fumed and turned into a bird, going after the person. Using her talons, she ripped their cloak to shreds and revealed who it was. No one could see who she was, but Gray saw Happy and put the pieces together.

"L-Lucy? Happy?" He asked. Natsu and Lisanna both looked dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?! That's not Lucy! Lucy has beautiful golden hair, and this girl has pink hair and that's Happy- wait... HAPPY!" Natsu yelled with excitement and went to run to Happy and hug him, but Happy didn't look pleased.

"What's wrong little buddy?" He just looked away from Natsu and folded his arms angrily.

"Ark of time, restore!" Lucy yelled, and her cloak was back on before her and Happy sprinted away, causing the group to chase her.

"Happy, now!" Lucy yelled and Happy untied a rope from a tree, causing the group to get caught in a trap. A gas went in the air and knocked the group out, all except for Erza.

"Lucy... why?" She asked. Once everyone was out cold, she let Erza out and asked Happy to carry the rest in the net.

"Let's follow Happy." Lucy said with a straight face.

"Where have you been all this time? I-I've been so worried about you!" Erza hugged Lucy.

"Erza, I've missed you too, but come on. They will wake up soon and I have to tell you some things.

 _30 minutes later,_ and Gray was the only one who woke up. Lucy and Happy filled them in with everything that has happened and they were suprised to say the least. Lucy had grown so strong, she was more evenly matched with Erza then Natsu ever was.

"Lucy, Happy... you've been through so much... I don't even know what to say." Gray muttered.

"I should probably erase Natsu and Lisannas memories now. Can you guys do me a favor? When they wake up, please tell them they were knocked out in battle. I-I don't want them knowing we were here. Also, please tell Master I'm alright, but no one else!" Lucy said and got up to erase their memories.

"Sure thing Lucy... just please, Come back to Fairy Tail. Everyone misses you." Erza hugged Lucy and Happy.

"I think we will eventually." Lucy said softly.

After erasing Natsu and Lisannas memory, her and Happy ran back home.

(I should probably mention that Lucy also knows Memory tamper magic, and time magic.)

 _4 months later: it was a year since Lucy left the guild._

"Happy, I think it's time to head home." Lucy said as she watched the sunset from the clif edge.

"Aye. Me too." Happy said as he sat next to Lucy. It had been a year and they both missed their friends terribly. Happy, Lucy, Erza, and Gray constantly sent letters to each other, and the Master knew about it, because he would sometimes get some of his own from the two. The only three that knew they were okay was Erza, Gray, and Makarov.

"Lucy, Happy, your time with me has been so wonderful. It pains me to see you go, my children, but you shall come and visit me, yes?" Celestia laid down behind the two wizards and spoke softly.

"Of course we will, you are like a mother to me and Happy, and we wouldn't be here with out you." Lucy said and leaned on her precious dragon. They all soon fell asleep, awaiting the next day when they could begin their journey home.

 _The next day_

"Happy! It's time to go come on!" Lucy waved goodbye to her dragon and went off with Happy. They were finally going to Fairy Tail, they were going home. They hadn't told their two friends that they were coming home because they wanted it to be a surprise, only the Master knew they were coming home. They both started off running, but after hours and hours of running, they opted for flying. Lucy had beautiful golden wings that were made of magic energy, and her hair was her original golden blonde again. Of course, her cloak was on so no one recognized her except for Erza and Gray, but she would reveal that later.

"Lucy! Look I see Fairy Tail!" Happy cheered and laughed. Lucy giggled and looked ahead of her, seeing the large building herself. Happy found his way into her cape and hid there to not be seen. They landed on the streets of magnolia and found their way to Fairy Tail. When they stood in front of the building, Lucy took a deep, shaky breath.

"Let's do this..." She told herself and threw open the doors. The chaotic guild hall became silent and no movement was seen. After a few seconds, Erza and Gray ran forward, engulfing her in a hug. They knocked her down and the guild gasped because it resulted in Happy slipping out.

"Ehehe..." He looked around and flew back into Lucy's cape.

"Lucy I've missed you so much!" Erza yelled.

"Lucy, my child you finally made it! And Happy too! I'm so glad to see you!" Lucy took off her hood, and hugged the Master, letting happy join in on the hug. When she stood up, everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hi guys... I'm back?" She said before the whole guild erupted into cheers. All of her best friends hugged them and they all celebrated their return. Happy flew to Carla and Pantherlily. To his surprise, Carla hugged him tightly.

"L-Luce?" She heard a familiar nickname say from behind her.

"Hey, Natsu..." She said awkwardly. She looked down, but before she could turn away, he ran and hugged her, ripping away from a furious Lisanna.

"Luce you came back! I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry!" Natsu kept repeating himself and buried his face in her hair.

"Natsu... I forgive you. I'm sorry I was gone so long. I missed you!" She hugged him back. When they separated, Happy came flying into his chest, crying.

"It's great to see you to little buddy!" Natsu hugged him back and everyone continued celebrating. Lucy and Happy told the adventures they went on, about how they met Celestia, they new Magic they learned, running into Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lisanna. Speaking of Lisanna, the girl was furious that Lucy was back. She wanted Natsu all for her self, but he rejected her, telling her he loved someone else and told her they would stay friends. Lisanna, of course, didn't give up and tried and tried again, each attempt ending the same way.

By the end of the night, Lucy and Natsu were sitting on top of a small hill by Fairy Tail, watching the sun set. They talked all night, but now they were quiet, just enjoying each others presence.

"Hey Luce, can I tell you something?" Natsu asked Lucy, and she nodded, humming a yes.

 _"I love you and I always have." Natsu said and leaned in to kiss her._

 _Lucy opened her eyes as the morning light shone through her curtains._ It had been two years since she came back. Two years since she and Natsu started dating. Lucy looked around the messy room, their clothes strewn about in the heat of their moment.She looked over to see her sleeping dragon, and laid back down, cuddling into his bare chest.

"I love you too Natsu." She said and fell back asleep.

THE END!!! Hoped you liked my one shot!!!


End file.
